The Training of a Ghost
by JDH3
Summary: As his Jedi master looks on, a Jedi Padawan faces the first real test of his skills. This story is set just before the events of EP3, and it’s definitely AU.


**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing, everything belongs to George Lucas and company, in other words not me. I'm getting no money for it, so don't sue.   
  
**SUMMARY:** As his Jedi master looks on, a Jedi Padawan faces the first real test of his skills. This story is set just before the events of EP3, and it's definitely AU.  
  
  
**THE TRAINING OF A GHOST**   
  
**Part One**   
  
Clubs like this one in Coruscant's under-levels were notoriously rough, but it made little difference to him. Thick smoke filled the stale air, mixing with the often unpleasant bodily odors of the club's many patrons. Dirty glasses clinked together as beings of various species toasted to their survival of yet another miserable day far beneath the capital world's surface.   
  
_If only I could find something that was truly worth celebrating? Master says my life is reason enough to celebrate- do I believe that, should I believe that? My life should have ended before it even began, but Master saw to it that I survived, that I was truly born._   
  
He could feel his target moving through the back of the establishment; the dark one was inching ever closer now. His senses were stretched to their limits, even though his Master had told him that the only limits were the ones he created for himself.   
  
Anxiety seeping in, he ran a hand through his creamy white beard, the beard that according to his Master was much like that of the late Qui-Gon Jinn.   
  
His blue-gray eyes turned from the bar to scan the larger world around him, but still his prey remained elusive. He attempted to call on one of those Jedi calming techniques he had been taught, but it fell short. He settled instead for running a hand through his neatly cut, snow-white hair. If his adversary didn't appear soon his focus might falter too far and then he would surely fail.   
  
He could feel the eyes of the other club patrons on him, and quickly pulled his dark brown hood tighter around his head in response. The galaxy had so many varied species, but it seemed that most of them had a legend concerning albinos. He had no wish to look deeper into their feelings; afraid to ask if his lack of pigmentation was considered a blessing or a curse.   
  
Briefly his gaze dropped to his belt and the lightsaber that hung there. It was of a relatively simple design, but no less deadly than it's more elaborate kin. The blade, when active, was blue like that of his Master and so many others for that matter. Soon it would be time to fight, soon he would face his fear the way Jedi should.   
  
_Is that what I really am, a Jedi? I was nothing until Master and Barriss rescued me, but does that one act define who I will become? After all I'm not really a Jedi, no, I am merely the acolyte of one. Not even permited the rank of Padawan, that's how much of a Jedi I am. I call him Master; do I have the right to speak of him in such a way? Has he earned the right to be called Master by anyone, even me?_   
  
He reached out for his Master's presence through the Force, for he knew he was there somewhere. Briefly his mind touched that of his Master, but there was only a gentle nudge in response. Though it was not spoken, not even telepathically, the message was clear to him- Focus. That had been the command and it made perfect sense for the clone wars were a dangerous time for everyone, especially Jedi.   
  
His origins, like his Master's, were shrouded in mystery , but he had purpose. His mentor, Barriss, Dex, Lady Amidala, Master Kenobi, even the always irritable Alpha had helped shape the man he was now becoming. The man he was growing to enjoy being a little more everyday. His Master told him that he had potential, that he showed promise as a student of the Force. Furthermore, his mentor had told him that even if the high council didn't think him fit to join their lofty ranks, his life still had value to the galaxy. Surely these were not the sort of claims a man like his Master would make without cause, no, his understanding of things was too great for that to be the case.   
  
The albino Jedi's head snapped up from staring down at the bar when he felt the other acolyte enter the room near him. Dropping a handful of credits on the bar, and leaving a barely touched drink, he rose from his seat. His blue-gray orbs watched as the dark acolyte, for he knew not their name, exited the club. His dark brown robe swirling about his feet and his hood pulled down low over his head, the albino Jedi followed his target onto the street.   
  
The Jedi Order wanted this acolyte of the rogue Jedi, Dooku, captured. Every available Jedi on Coruscant had been hunting for him for three straight days without success- until now. It had been the albino's Master who had located the acolyte and chosen him as his apprentice's first real test. The high council would never condone such unorthodox training methods, but his Master was by no means a man bound by tradition. Secretly the albino suspected that his Master's unorthodox practices extended beyond his training methods, but he had no proof of that.   
  
To his shock, the albino found his adversary waiting for him in a quiet ally just around the corner from the club. He expected a chase, a hunt, not a direct confrontation. Clamping down on his dismay and mild trepidation, the Jedi threw off his dark robe. Sucking in a deep breath, the albino unclipped his lightsaber and with a flick of his thumb brought it's blue blade snapping to life.   
  
The dark-skinned dark acolyte paused to take in this enemy who sought to capture him. He was of average height, roughly the same as Obi-Wan Kenobi, he mused with growing disgust. His build was slight, but the Force hinted that he was stronger than he looked at first glance. Being an albino, his skin was extreme pale as one would expect, still his appearance was otherworldly. His hair, beard, even his eyebrows were a creamy white, not a hint of silver to them. His eyes were a cloudy blue-gray that seemed to be reading from some ancient text that no other being but he could view let alone decipher. In stark contrast to his pale skin and white hair, his tunic and leggings were quite dark, although not black like his own attire. Perhaps the thing that truly lent to his air of mystery the most was the youthful face behind his pale skin and white hair. He could be no older than his early twenties and quite possibly younger than that, the dark acolyte thought to himself.   
  
Unclipping and igniting his red bladed lightsaber, the dark one prepared for combat. Suddenly though he stopped dead in his tracks as he caught the briefest touch of another Force sensitive nearby. This other was strong in the Force, extremely strong, but they made no move to make themselves known. Well if it was a show watcher wanted, it would be a show the darkside acolyte would provide. Yes, a grand show just for the viewer, the death of a Jedi- a command performance. Not wasting another moment the dark acolyte raised his blade and advanced on the albino Jedi, his mind set on one thing- victory.   
  
  
**Part Two**   
  
Shards of broken glass crunched beneath his heavy boots as he made his way into the ally. Everything was happening in slow motion now, only the sounds around him seemed to be in real time. This was his training at work, this was how it was suppose to be. Every step was deliberate, each breath controlled, all the images frozen in his mind like holos that he could call on as needed. He was ready, wasn't he?   
  
Despite his best efforts his heart still beat wildly beneath his breast, a thin film of sweat forming on his brow. No, this couldn't be, he knew better than this- he was better than this! Control, he had to regain control, and quickly.   
  
His adversary was much closer now and he couldn't stop his eyes from closing on the image of the advancing red blade. His pale blue-gray orbs narrowed their focus until red was all they could see, everything else was but a blur. Closer, yes, he was definitely drawing closer now- how could he not be?   
  
Raising his own saber to a frontal defensive position caused momentary shock as it's blue light invaded the sea of red his eyes had grown accustom to. Blinking quickly to shake off the effects, he sucked in a very deep breath and held it. Drawing on the Force as never before he boldly closed his eyes- waiting.   
  
There was no sound, no sight, no touch, nothing except the Force. Everything here at peace with the Force was calm as it should be now. It was beautiful when one was like this, alone with the Force. At first when your eyes were newly shut there was nothing but darkness, but soon the light would come. The light of the Force would overtake the physical blindness and display the most sacred, and yes at times terrifying of things. This was how it was for him even now as the red blade drew ever nearer to his flesh.   
  
Crack! Sparks flew as blue met red, the sound of the strike reverberating down the ally. He couldn't see the dark one's eyes, but he could feel them go wide with shock at his unexpected parry. Energy sizzled through the air as the two blades slid against one another as they separated. Stepping back he twirled his blue blade almost casually with his right hand. A bit of flair could serve a purpose if used judiciously- another of his Master's unorthodox instructions. However, in this instance it proved to be correct. As his saber twirled, he could feel uncertainty flicker to life within his opponent.   
  
Eyes still closed, he bounced on his toes, his lean muscles taut with unused energy. He stood there amidst the filth and debris of the ally for a long moment allowing his enemy to fully take in the sight before him.   
  
A gust of foul smelling wind blowing down the ally acted as a starting gun, and the albino was off. He gripped his saber loosely, relying on the Force more than his hands to keep the hilt in his grasp as he fought. His motion was fluid, his strikes light, and his pace exhausting. He used a variation of form II lightsaber combat that his Master had created in response to his previous duels with Count Dooku. Although his Master doubted he would ever use it himself, the strange variant of form II did suit the young albino acolyte perfectly.   
  
His movements flashy yet effective, the albino danced about the ally. He would race up the sides of the buildings on either side of the ally, and back-flip off them to land behind the dark acolyte. To his enemy he appeared to be little more than a blue and white blur, a ghost. Still, for all his effort the darksider remained strong, and the fight was as vicious as it was breathtaking.   
  
The faintest touch of the darksider's red blade against his left hip sent him tumbling to the ground. Pain raced through him two fold as he felt a large shard of broken glass puncture the skin of his right shoulder as his weight came down on it. Grunting he rolled to his right, further embedding the shard, to avoid his foe's killing strike. Avoiding the strike, he rolled back to his left, kicking his enemy in the side of his left knee with his own right foot. The dark acolyte's left leg collapsed from the blow leaving him momentarily vulnerable. Seizing the moment the albino Jedi shifted his weight again back towards his right side, kicking the darksider in the face with his left foot as he did so. The dark one went sprawling backwards in response as the young Jedi brought his legs over his head and used his forearms to roll into a vertical position.   
  
Standing again, the Jedi called his previously dropped lightsaber back to his waiting hand. Twirling the weapon again, he launched himself at his rising foe. Their blades clashed with more violence now as both men realized that fatigue was fast becoming an issue. A light strike connected with the darksider's upper right arm causing him to stumble, but he recovered before the Jedi could capitalize.   
  
"Fool! The darkside gives me infinitely more power than your precious light," The darksider taunted as he delivered a kick to the Albino's chin.   
  
"Light will always expel darkness, that is the way of things, the way of the Force," the Jedi countered.   
  
"Is that the kind of nonsense your Masters instill in you, Jedi?"   
  
"I have but one Master, and he encourages me to seek my own answers," the Albino responded as he parried yet another set of strikes.   
  
"Oh, and what answers have you found, Ghost?"   
  
"I have found only one answer, but it is enough, enough for me." His words were an epiphany to him as they rolled off his tongue. He had reason to celebrate after all, for he knew his place.   
  
"So what is this great answer? Or is that information for your beloved Master's ears alone?"   
  
"I know where I belong," was the calm response as the power behind the Jedi's strikes increased.   
  
Grunting with the effort of deflecting the clearly reinvigorated Jedi's attack, the darksider pressed him to continue. "So the ghost has found a place to haunt, has he? Tell me, Jedi, in a world of light where will a ghost find a shadow to call home? After all, ghosts are creatures of night and shadow not the Jedi's all encompassing light."   
  
"I'm no ghost, but I do have a place where will be found from this point forward. It will be as it has been from the beginning, as I see now it was destined to be. My place is at my Master's side, his bidding my one true calling, there can be no denying it any longer."   
  
"How deeply touching," the darksider mocked as he worked feverishly to counter the Jedi's onslaught. "But these are troubling times for your Order, ghost, many of your kind have already joined our ranks and still more will in the days to come. What will you do if your dear Master realizes how truly corrupt the Jedi have become? Where would the apprentice's allegiance fall if his Master were to choose another path?"   
  
"My Master may well choose not to walk the path of the Jedi forever, but...my...place...will...remain...the...same!" The Force surged through him like fire in his veins as his blue blade slashed downward. There was a brief sound somewhere between a yelp and a scream, then nothing but the sickening smell of burnt flesh.   
  
Opening his eyes for the first time since his first tentative steps down the ally, the Jedi gazed at the darksider's remains. He had cut his enemy in half from the top of his head down through his groin, but he found the sight only mildly disturbing. True, there would be explanations needed as to why he hadn't captured this acolyte as per the high council's instructions, but his Master would see to that. It was one less devotee of the dark arts, one less threat to the Republic, one less threat to the Jedi, and most importantly, one less threat to his Master. That was what mattered to him now, that was his highest priority without question.   
  
Replacing his lightsaber on his belt he wiped the sweat from his brow, brushing back a lock of his damp hair in the process. He could feel the familiar presence making it's way to him now, and he quickly set about preparing himself. Reaching his left hand up his tunic's right sleeve to get at his shoulder, he located the large glass shard embedded there. Wincing, he yanked the sharp glass from his shoulder as he turned to face the approaching form of his Master.   
  
  
  
**Part Three**   
  
Bowing very low the Albino Jedi waited patiently for his Master to address him. Apprehension flooded his veins as doubts about his performance during the duel took hold of his mind. No, he had won, defeated the dark acolyte and incurred only minor injuries in the process- his Master would be pleased. At the sound of his Master's voice the albino raised his head so that his pale gaze met that of his Master.   
  
"I know we discussed ways to compensate for the naturally poor vision that comes from being an albino, but to never open your eyes?"   
  
"I'm sorry Master, but you have told me time and again to let the Force guide my actions. I was only doing as you instructed, or so I thought."   
  
"I also told you, as my Master told me, that the Force obeys your commands. Tell me, Padawan, exactly how do you plan to command the Force when you can't even see where you are going?"   
  
"Your eyes can deceive you, Master, don't trust them."   
  
"Not trusting your eyes is not the same thing as discarding a perfectly useful tool, Padawan."   
  
The young acolyte looked at his Master, curiosity and confusion written all over his face.   
  
Sighing the acolyte's Master continued, "You should use your eyes whenever possible, Padawan, but always with a healthy skepticism. By refusing to use that which is at your disposal simply because you doubt yourself, you limit your potential. I will not allow your fear to cause you to achieve less than you are capable of. There is greatness in you, but only if you let go and surrender yourself to the will of the Force."   
  
The young Jedi felt a brief sense of unease pass through his Master, but he couldn't tell the cause of it. "Master, the darkside is at my disposal and that of all Jedi, are you saying we should embrace it as well? Are you saying that we weaken ourselves by not making use of it, like I didn't make use of my sight during the duel?"   
  
"We should be going now, Padawan, the Council will want to speak with you first thing tomorrow."   
  
He brushed aside his Master's refusal to answer him and said, "Don't you mean speak with us, Master?" The young acolyte's voice was tinged with worry as he spoke.   
  
"No, Padawan, I'll be leaving Coruscant by shuttle in several hours. I have left instructions in our quarters as to how you are to proceed with your training in my absence. Master Secura has agreed to keep an eye on you while she is at the temple recovering from her injuries. If she feels up to it you may spar with her, but only if the healers feel she has improved enough to do so safely."   
  
Still confused by this unusual turn of events the Padawan pressed for more answers. "I won't be joining you on your mission, Master, not even once my report to the Council is delivered?"   
  
"No, Padawan, this is a new assignment from the Grand Chancellor himself- a most important mission."   
  
"But, Master?"   
  
"No!" He snapped before taking a deep calming breath and then continuing in a much softer tone of voice. "Padawan, this mission, this trial I must face it...alone."   
  
Yes, My Master."   
  
Turning away from his Padawan, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker began to lead his apprentice out of the ally. Stopping after a few long strides Anakin turned his head so that he was speaking over his left shoulder to his trailing apprentice. "Padawan," he began in a hesitant voice, "when next we meet..."   
  
"Yes, Master?" The Albino's voice was soft, almost child-like.   
  
Straightening his posture Anakin continued, his voice regaining it's self-assured, and slightly menacing tone. " Be mindful of your training my apprentice for when next we meet, Padawan, you will need all of your skills."   
  
A cold shiver of fear raced down the young acolyte's spine, and he said nothing in reply. Without another word spoken between them the Albino Jedi and his Master, Anakin Skywalker, returned to the Jedi temple both preparing to meet their destiny.   
  
On the other side of the city-planet locked away in his Dacho factory quarters the Dark lord of the Sith, Darth Sidious, smiled. _Soon young Skywalker will be no more, and revenge will be ours. The Sith will rise, the Jedi will fall, and my empire will be born. As for his young apprentice...soon he will be a true Jedi ghost._   
  
  
THE END.   



End file.
